Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First
Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First is A Crossover of Bob the Builder and Sofia the First. =Cast= *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Princess Sofia *Prince Hugo *Princess Amber *Prince James *Queen Miranda *King Roland II *Cedric the Sorcerer *Clover the Rabbit *Mia the Bluebird *Robin the Redbird *Whatnaught the Squirrel *Baileywick the Castle Steward *Miss Flora *Miss Fauna *Miss Merryweather *Miss Nettle *Princess Hildegard *Princess Clio *Princess Vivian *Princess Jun *Princess Leena *Princess Maya *Princess Lakshmi *Princess Kari *Princess Zooey *Princess Penelope *Prince Desmond *Prince Zandar *Prince Khalid *Prince Jin *Prince Derek *Prince Chad *Minimus *Wormwood *Jade *Ruby Hanshaw *Sir Bartleby *Aunt Tilly *Grand Mum *Crackle *King Garrick *Prince Axel *Electra Summary Voice Cast *Neil Morrissey as Bob, Roley and Lofty *Kate Harbour as Wendy, Dizzy, Pilchard and Bird *Rob Rackstraw as Spud, Scoop, Muck and Travis *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Grayson Hunter Goss as Prince Hugo **Jeremy Jordan as Hugo's singing voice *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber and Princess Penelope *Nicolas Cantu as Prince James *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Wayne Brady as Clover the Rabbit *Meghan Strange as Mia the Bluebird *Ashley Eckstein as Robin the Redbird *Tim Gunn as Baileywick the Castle Steward *Barbara Dirikson as Miss Flora *Hynden Walch as Miss Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Miss Merryweather *Megan Mullally as Miss Nettle *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Harley Graham as Princess Clio **Jenna Lea Rosen as Hildegard's and Clio's singing voices *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Michaela Lee as Princess Jun *Sarah Mitchell as Princess Leena *Olivia Grace as Princess Maya *Shavanie Jayna as Princess Lakshmi *Kiara Muhammad as Princess Kari *Fiona Bishop as Princess Zooey *Joshua Carlon as Prince Desmond *Nathaniel Semsen as Prince Zandar *Jaden Betts as Prince Khalid *Josie Totah as Prince Jin *Connor Wise as Prince Derek *Carter Hastings as Prince Chad *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Isabella Acres as Jade *Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw *Keith Ferguson as Sir Bartleby and King Garrick *Bonnie Hunt as Aunt Tilly (Duchess Matilda) *Florence Henderson as Grand Mum *Ellie Kemper as Crackle *Colin Ford as Prince Axel *Rose Abdoo as Electra Songs #Just Like We Dreamed It - Sofia, Bob, Hugo, Wendy and their friends #Royal Fun - Sofia, Bob and their friends #Rewrite This Story - Hugo and Sofia #Anything - Sofia #High and Dry - Hugo #Heart Shaped Wreckage - Hugo and Sofia #Under Pressure - The Casts of Bob the Builder and Sofia the First #Just Like We Dreamed It (reprise) - Company Transcript *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First/Transcript Gallery Bob the Builder.jpg Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg Spud.jpg Scoop Bob the Builder.jpg Muck (Bob the Builder).jpg DIZ002_pv.jpg Roley.jpg Lofty.jpg Pilchard the Cat.jpg Bird from bob the builder.jpg TravisStopMotion.png Sofia the first 3.png Prince Hugo 2.png Amber.png Princejames.jpg Queen-miranda.jpg Kingroland.jpg Cedricmodel.png Clover.jpg Mia.png Robinsofia.png Whatnaught.png Baileywick.jpg Flora (Sofia the First).png Fauna.png Merryweather (Sofia the First).png Miss Nettle.png Hildegard.png Princess Cliomodel.png Princess Vivian 1.png Princess Jun.jpg Princess Leena.png Princess Maya.png Princess Lakshmi.png Princess-Kari.png Princess Zooey.png Princess Penelope.png Prince Desmond.png Prince Zandar.png Prince Khalid.png Prince Jin.png Prince-Derek.png Prince Chad.png Minimus.png Wormwood.jpg Jade.png Ruby Hanshaw.png Sir Bartleby 2.png Aunt-Tilly.png Grand-Mum.png Cracklesofia.png King Garrick 2.png Prince Axel.png Electra.png Category:Bob the Builder Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Sofia The First Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Spoofs Where Characters Meet Sofia the First